


I have begun to blur

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #JustFuckMeUp Fest, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Gore, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Dreams and Nightmares, Explicit Sexual Content, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal uses poetry to seduce Will, Happy Ending, His wicked and dark poetry, Hospitalization, M/M, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape just in nightmares, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Someone Help Will Graham, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will has a voice kink
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Will despierta en el  hospital después de que Hannibal lo apuñala ..los horrores no terminan ahí...Para el #JustFuckmeup  Hannibal festDisfruten un poco de horror con final feliz...
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 11
Collections: Just Fuck Me Up.





	1. Chapter 1

Will despertaba lentamente. Sentía como una niebla se levantaba de su mente. Sin abrir los ojos, pudo sentir la textura de la tela que lo cubría. Pudo escuchar el bip de las máquinas a su alrededor. Pudo oler el leve perfume de flores en el aire.

En su piel se levantaban escalofríos a causa del aire acondicionado y su garganta se sentía parchada. 

Abrió sus ojos lentamente.

Se sentía como si hubiese estado dormido por un siglo. Su vista se fue enfocando más y más hasta que pudo ver con claridad una vasija de flores celestes en la pequeña mesa contiguo a un sofá blanco que estaba contra la pared junto a la puerta de la habitación.

Estaba en un hospital.

El olor a productos de limpieza era potente. Pero tambien el de flores.

Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación, tomando nota de cada detalle. Había vasijas de todo tamaño con hermosas flores. Siempre las mismas. Siempre Sweet williams.

Will se sorprendió y empezó a sentarse lentamente en la cama. Tenía puesta una bata de hospital. Tela rala y abierta por la espalda. Se sentó para quitarse el suero y el aparato que medía su pulso.

El movimiento de sentarse y tratar de pararse lo mareó. Will trató de concentrarse en su respiración para combatir la nausea. Cuando la nausea cedió, se acercó a la mesa contigua a su cama. Había un vaso y un pichel con agua. Se sirvió un poco.

Estaba tibia. Como si alguien la hubiese dejado ahí hacia horas. Tomó unos cuantos sorbos y dejó el vaso en la mesa. No quería provocarse más nauseas.

Se sintió mejor y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación. A traves de sus pies el frio se calaba en su cuerpo. Le dió un mal presentimiento..

Abrió la puerta y se petrificó de miedo.

  
Todo era caos...

  
Todo era rojo..

Había salpicaduras de sangre en las paredes y el piso. Rastros de sangre en el suelo. Algunas veces charcos de sangre seca y otras veces marcas de arrastre. 

Alguien había matado al personal o a pacientes inocentes y había arrastrado sus cuerpos lejos del pasillo. 

La respiración de Will empezó a acelerarse. Tragó compulsivamente y trató de calmarse. Los rastros eran viejos. Al menos la sangre estaba seca y en algunas partes del piso se había convertido en hojuelas secas.

Avanzó tratando de evitar lo más posible pisar la sangre. Se acercó a la estación de enfermería. Había algunas gotas de sangre en el borde del escritorio. 

Desde que despertó no había pensado en la razón por la que estaba aquí, pero ahora que tenía unos minutos no podía recordar nada. Encendió el monitor de la computadora. Podía buscar su nombre y saber que le había ocurrido y cuanto tiempo había estado allí.

Sus oidos y ojos atentos a cualquier ruido o movimiento a su alrededor. Era tan extraño el silencio...tan perturbador.

Will hizo un sonido de chasquido con su lengua ante la pantalla. Se arrepintió de hacer ruido de inmediato y se quedó en silencio unos segundos. 

El monitor parpadeaba un mensaje de error. El disco duro estaba dañado.

Se levantó y empezó a caminar descalzo por los pasillos del hospital. Sus pies tenían manchas secas de sangre. No podía evitarlo. Todo esta cubierto de ella. Parecía la escena de una masacre/ justo después de q el equipo forense retiraba los cuerpos. Sintió escalofríos.

Las ventanas al exterior estaban oscuras. Era de noche. Will se detuvo ante una ventana. Sólo se miraban las luces amarillas de las luminarias. La calle y el estacionamiento estaban vacios. Nadie caminaba afuera. Algunos negocios tenían sus luces encendidas, pero Will no podía ver a nadie dentro. Que hora era?.

Un susurro junto a su oido lo hizo alarmarse.

  
-Will...


	2. Chapter 2

Se giro rápidamente y casi cae por el susto.

Hannibal estaba de pie. Frente a él pristinamente vestido en sus traje de 3 piezas y encima una bata blanca de médico. Continuó hablando.

-Me alegra que hayas despertado. El procedimiento fue un exito.   
-Procedimiento?...me operaste?... cómo?. Que me pasó?...

Hannibal se acercó a él . Will retrocedió contra la ventana. Estaba acorralado entre la ventana y Hannibal. Éste último empezó a oler su cuello.

Una de las manos del doctor estaba apoyada en la ventana, contándole el paso mientras la otra estaba en su nuca bajando lentamente. Apenas acariciando la piel desnuda. Con diestros dedos desató el nudo que ataba la bata en su espalda y empezó a bajar por su columna hasta sus glúteos.

Will se tensó. La mano se detuvo en su glúteo y se quedó ahí. Sin apretar ni moverse. Hannibal susurraba detrás de su oreja, mientras dejaba besos dispersos que apenas tocaban su piel.

-En mi cocina..

Will recordó todo. Estaba empapado en la cocina de Hannibal creyendo que se había ido antes de que llegara Jack. Pero Hannibal lo había abrazado y entónces... había capturado sus labios en un beso.

Un beso lleno de dolor y ansiedad. Las emociones detrás del gesto tenían tanta potencia que Will empezó a temblar. Lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, mientras Hannibal invadía su boca. Sus lenguas se tocaron. Will empezó a devolver el beso... Después de eso..no podía recordar nada.

-Me besaste... en la cocina..

Hannibal contestó con tristeza en su tono. Casi como sintiera remordimiento.

-Siii.. Después esculpí una sonrisa en tu vientre ...

Will se petrificó.. por eso estaba en el hospital...

-Mi intensión era desligarme de ti..completamente.. Will Graham dejaría de existir en este mundo y su imágen sólo sobreviviria en mi palacio mental.. sus gestos..sus ademanes..su olor..su valor..su obscuridad.. su pasión... sólo mío para disfrutarlo en mi propio remordimiento y dolor..

Hannibal dejó de besar su cuello, pero no dejó de abrazarlo. La mano en el glúteo de Will apenas apretaba un poco. Will siguió sin moverse. Estaba estupefacto. Viendo una mancha particular de sangre en la pared opuesta.

-Pero volví sobre mis pasos...no soportaba un mundo donde no existiera...mi Patroclus... ingresé a la sala de operaciones y te operé yo mismo.. mi dulce William..

De pronto, todo el ambiente cambió.

Hannibal empezó a besar forzosamente a Will. Como si fuese la última vez. No lo dejaba respirar, mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda desnuda del otro. Apretando y manoseando la piel de sus caderas y glúteos, al tiempo que le robaba el aliento.

Will reaccionó y lo empujó. Hannibal retrocedió unos pasos aturdido. El ex perfilador aprovechó la oportunidad y huyó corriendo por el pasillo.

Will corría y corría. Todos los pasillos tenían rastros de sangre en ellos, pero no había nadie, ni sus pertenencias ni señales de lucha.

Corrió durante varios minutos hasta que llegó a lo que parecía ser la cafetería. Sabía que si encontraba la cocina probablemente habría una salida alterna.

El lugar estaba prístino a diferencia del resto del hospital. Ahora que lo pensaba, Will había pasado por las habitaciones corriendo. Las puertas abiertas y nadie adentro. Aunque había señales de que alguien había dormido o estado en cama en algún momento, por el desorden de las sábanas.

Tampoco recordaba haber visto vehículos en el área de estacionamiento cuando miró por la ventana. Todo estaba en silencio. Que estaba pasando?...donde estaba el ruido de la ciudad y el tráfico?..

Era como si él y Hannibal estuviesen en su propia burbuja ...como si el resto del mundo no existiera más...

Will se detuvo un momento en medio de la cafetería. Entró a las cocinas y notó algo raro. 

Se dirigió silenciosamente hacia el frigorífico que tenía la puerta entreabierta. Se asomó apenas. 

Gritó un poco y cayó sobre su trasero al piso.

En el frigorífico había filas y filas de cuerpos colgando de ganchos. La sangre caía y se congelaba en el piso del cuarto frío. 

Eran demasiados.. eran tantos..

Will sintió miedo.. el terror apoderándose de su cuerpo, de sus extremidades. Empezó a temblar. Debía salir cuanto antes de allí..

Se levantó del piso y cuando se giró Hannibal lo sostuvo del cabello mientras enterraba una jeringa en su cuello.

Will cayó desplomado en brazos del caníbal. No podía mover su cuerpo. Pero al menos no había perdido la conciencia aún.

-Shhh..shhh...no temas Mylimasis.. cuidaré de tí..

Hannibal lo cargó en brazos. Will estaba cociente de todo. Solo podía parpadear muy lentamente. Su cabeza se apoyaba en el pecho del asesino. No podía moverse...

Los pasillos por los que lo llevaba Hannibal eran diferentes. Estaban muy limpios y olían levemente a desinfectante. Will pensó que ya no había nada que hacer. Hannibal jugaría un poco con él y cuando se cansara tendría el mismo destino que los bultos en el frigorífico...

Entraron a una habitación de lujo. Hannibal lo depositó en la cama y lo desvistió. Se fue un momento y volvió con toallas y un posillo de agua tibia. Empezó a a limpiar todo su cuerpo.

Will sentía que la droga que Hannibal le había dado iba cediendo lentamente el paso a la sensibilidad en su rostro. Pudo tragar y apenas rozar con su lengua su labio inferior.  
Hannibal terminó de limpiarlo delicadamente. Pasando la toalla limpia por las partes intimas de Will. El corazón de este último latía con fuerza cuando limpio con suavidad su entrada.

Pero Hannibal solo lo cubrió con sábanas suaves y cálidas y se retiró a un rincón donde había una carretilla con algunos platillos cubiertos. La empujó acercándola a la cama. Presionó un botón que elevó la cama para que Will estuviese sentado.

Procedió a descubrir los platillos. Era una cena digna de un chef. Todo se veía delicioso. Sopa cremosa, un plato principal que parecía ser carne y vegetales salteados, hasta un delicioso postre de chocolate y vino enfriándose. 

Hannibal empezó a alimentarlo con pequeños bocados. Will tenía tanta hambre . Su reflejo de tragar estaba bien pero cuando terminó parte de la sopa y el doctor le acercó un bocado de carne, cerró sus labios y desvió la mirada. Will no sabia si esa carne provenía de un ser humano.

El caníbal comprendió y continuó con los vegetales. Los cuales Will sí consumió. Así hasta llegar al postre. La voz débil del joven hombre se escuchó en el silencio de la habitación. Un susurro.

-Sed...

Hannibal le ayudó a beber unos sorbos de vino, y luego limpió las comisuras de sus labios con una servilleta de tela. Retiró la carretilla y se sentó en el sofá de la lujosa suit a leer de un libro que se encontraba en una mesa esquinera. 

Will lo observaba. Sería siempre así?.. se aburriría de tener un muñeco inerte?.. sería larga la espera o corta?..al menos esperaba la misericordia de una muerte rápida y sin dolor. Después de varios minutos el doctor se retiró al baño en suite. El sonido de la ducha podía escucharse.

Empezaba a tener sueño cuando Hannibal salió en bata de baño. Se acercó a Will y acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Apagó las luces caminando por la habitación mientras encendia las lámparas de noche que estaban en las esquinas más alejadas de la habitación.

Will suspiró. Espera a ver si pasaba el efecto de la droga e intentaría escapar cuando Hannibal durmiese. Podía ver que estaba cansado. Las bolsas bajo sus ojos eran oscuras. Entre asesinar, colgar los cuerpos y limpiar esta ala de edificio, Hannibal debía estar agotado. Sólo esperaba que no lo volviese a drogar..

Hannibal se acercó a la cama y bajo hasta sus pies la sábana que cubría el cuerpo de Will. Éste se tensó aún más cuando el doctor se quitó la bata y la dejó sobre el sofá. 

Estaba desnudo. Will empezó a respirar un poco más rápido y a tragar compulsivamente. El caníbal regresaba con una botella de lubricante en la mano.

Will gimió. Hannibal sonrió y separó sus piernas. Luego se sentó en la cama y empezó a recubrir su dedo índice y medio con el lubricante. Los bajó hasta su entrada y empezó a circular el aro con los dos dígitos.

Will volvió a gemir, mientras lo observaba. Trataba de decirle que parara, pero no podía hablar ni moverse. Su corazón latía con fuerza presa del miedo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los del otro...en ese momento entró por completo uno de los dedos, haciéndolo gemir y cerrar sus ojos a la intrusión.

El doctor continuó estimulando y estrechando hasta que introdujo el segundo dedo. Las sienes de Will estaban húmedas de transpiración. Sus ojos enormes, abiertos de par en par, no dejaban de ver a la cara al asesino caníbal.

Después de varios minutos de tortura, Hannibal se subió a la cama colocándose en posición sobre Will. Apoyando uno de sus codos al lado de la cabeza del hombre más joven. 

Un aliento apagado escapó de la garganta de Will.

  
Hannibal lo penetraba...


	3. Chapter 3

Will despertó gritando en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación. Respiraba agitadamente. Una luz roja se encendió sobre la puerta.

Empezó a ver a su alrededor con ayuda de la parpadeante luz. Estaba en un cuarto diminuto. Apenas había espacio para una cama y una cómoda. Habían dos libros sobre ésta. Todo era de un terrible color blanco. Había una puerta entreabierta, se podía ver un lavabo y un espejo redondo con aspecto de plástico plateado sobre él.

Ahora que lo observaba mejor, todo tenía esquinas redondeadas. El espejo parecía ser plástico. Will se sentó y trató de mover sus brazos, pero no pudo. Bajó la mirada...

Tenía un chaleco de fuerza puesto y las puntas de su cabello rozaban su mandíbula. Empezó a hiperventilarse.

Estaba en una institución mental...

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró Hannibal. Detrás de él un guarda vestido todo de blanco se retiró al asentir el doctor en su dirección, cerrando la puerta.

La luz roja dejó de parpadear y en su lugar el doctor encendió la luz de la habitación. Le lastimó los ojos a Will y parpadeó varias veces.

-William...  
-Hannibal?...por que estoy aquí?...  
-Es la primera vez que te diriges a mí por mi nombre y no por mi título, querido William... me halaga que te abras a mí finalmente...

Will lo miró parpadeando del asombro. Hannibal se sentó a su lado y empezó a recostarlo. Will se dejó llevar pensando que lo liberaría cuando empezó a soltar algunas de las cintas del chaleco de fuerza. 

-Qué hago aquí?... dónde estamos, Hannibal?...

Su vos se escuchaba más débil de lo usual y rasposa, como si hubiese estado gritando por mucho tiempo. 

-Shhh... hemos pasado por esto ya muchas veces, Will. ..  
-Porfavor...

Suplicó el hombre mas joven. El doctor sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo dulcemente, mientras tensaba las cintas de la chaqueta. Will se asustó.

-Qué haces?...

Hannibal contestó contra sus labios.

-Te diré en un momento...

Se levantó y le quitó los pantalones de pijama. Debajo de ellos Will no tenía ropa interior. Y.. había sido rasurado. No había un solo vello alrededor de su sexo. Sintió los dedos de Hannibal tocar su aro y sacar algo de su interior. Will gimió de incomodidad.

Hannibal colocó un pequeño dildo sobre la cómoda.

  
-Espera Hannibal...dime dónde estoy... por qué estoy aquí?...

Dijo Will con la voz aún débil, pero hablando nerviosamente rápido. Se sentó y Hannibal lo empujó firmemente, pero con gentileza con una mano en su pecho hasta que estuvo acostado nuevamente.

Will lo miraba desconcertado. Hannibal acarició su rostro y empezó a explicarle.

\- Después que te dispararon en el hombro cuando estabas en la policía de New Orleans, tuviste un episodio. Luego te quedaste mudo y nada te hizo reaccionar al interrogatorio. Estabas en tu propio mundo..te trajeron aquí...

-Eso fue hace años...

Susurró asustado Will. Hannibal continuó acariciando sus cabellos.

-Hace más de una década que estas aquí..soy tu médico desde entónces...

Will sopesó las posibilidades de salir por su cuenta del lugar. Obviamente Hannibal había estado abusando de él durante su estadía. Todo este tiempo había estado fuera de sí?..por qué reaccionaba ahora?.. sería éste un episodio de lucidez o uno disociativo de personalidad?.. decidió arriesgarse..no tenía nada más que perder..

-Si.. me sacas de aquí... haré lo que me pidas...  
-William...  
-Por favor...

Ante la patética suplica algo como un destello se reflejó en los ojos del doctor. Antes de que Will pudiese determinar qué era, Hannibal lo besó suavemente, sólo una presión sobre sus labios.

-No necesito pedirlo...tu me lo das tan dulcemente...

Hannibal abrió sus pantalones y sacó su miembro. En cosa de segundos tenía a Will contra el colchón apretando sus muslos, mientras apartaba sus piernas. 

Will empezó a luchar con ellas. El chaleco de fuerza lo sofocaba y le impedía usar su brazos. Hannibal no le dió tregua. Apoyó su peso en el pecho de Will, con las manos debajo de sus rodillas lo sostuvo con fuerza y lo penetró. Will gritó.

-Ahhh...

Hannibal lo penetraba lentamente hasta que estuvo completamente situado. Sin perder tiempo empezó a embestir una y otra vez en largas y profundas penetraciones al joven hombre.

-Por qué?...

Dijo casi llorando de frustración, mientras Hannibal lo penetraba lenta y tortuosamente. No le hacia daño, pero era obvio que trataba de ir lo más profundo que podía.

Hannibal aceleró sus movimientos. Se colocó de rodillas para penetrárlo rápido y duro. Hasta que en una última estocada depositó todo su sémen dentro del cuerpo del desperanzado hombre.

Lágrimas bajaban por las sienes de Will. Hannibal susurró rozando los labios de éste.

-Por que te amo...


	4. Chapter 4

  
Will despertó lentamente. Sentía que su cuerpo estaba entumecido. Miró su brazo y vio que estaba conectado a una bolsa que parecía ser suero. Levantó un poco la cabeza y con su otra mano, débilmente, levantó la sábana que lo cubría. 

No había cicatriz.

Después vió a su alrededor. 

Otra vez despertaba en un hospital. Pero ésta vez Hannibal estaba dormido en el sofá. Un bolso de almuerzo, el más refinado y probablemente el más costoso que había visto estaba al lado de Hannibal. No sabía si ésto era otra pesadilla. Sintió el impulso infantil de pellizcarse a sí mismo. 

Sintió hambre. Pero no podía confiarse. En sus pesadillas había sentido frío y dolor. Habían sido muy reales. Si esto era un sueño, rogaba por no sufrir más.

Hannibal abrió los ojos como si hubiese sentido su mirada.

Will no se sobresalto, pero casi lo hace. Su mano estrujaba la sabana. Hannibal se levantó bruscamente y fué a su lado. Tomó su mano y tocó su frente para ver si tenía fiebre o sudoración. Luego tomó su pulso mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera. Will lo observaba. Tenía sentimientos encontrados por causa de las pesadillas.

-Hannibal.. que hago aquí?.. que pasó?.

Se encogió internamente. La preguntaba la había hecho en una pesadilla.

Hannibal dejó de tomarle el pulso, pero no soltó su muñeca. Acariciaba con la llema de sus dedos la parte interna de la delgada muñeca. Will sintió escalofríos.

-Tienes encefalitis...

Los ojos de Will se abrieron de par en par. Hannibal continuó.

-Tuviste un ataque moderado.. en mi casa. Lo recuerdas?...

Will miró sus manos y luego a la distancia a traves de la ventana de su habitación. Estaba en una habitación privada. Luego le preguntaría a Hannibal si el había pagado por sus comodidades. Will continuo sin mirarlo.

\- Abel Gideon estaba sentado a tu mesa.. tú querías ver que haría....con mi mente incendiandose...Por que haces esto?.Por que me ayudas .. ahora?

Hannibal suspiró y soltó su muñeca.

-Dijiste...que por favor no te mintiera...

Ante esa respuesta Will se giró y lo miró sorprendido. Acaso compasión había despertado en el doctor.. inconveniente como sería para sus propósitos.. había dado paso a lago más? O le estaba mintiendo nuevamente?. Will no sabía que decir. Hasta que recordó algo que quería con desesperación.

-Sacame de aquí..sacame hoy...

Hannibal caminó de regreso al sofá y tomó el bolso de almuerzo para luego tomar una mesa plegable y colocarla sobre las piernas de Will. Comenzó a destapar contenedores pequeños con variados y suculentos platillos. Will trago saliva, pero también tenía sed. Iba a pedirle que le alcanzara un vaso con agua cuando Hannibal se le adelantó.

-Hablaré con el director del hospital. Lo conozco, fuimos colegas. Estoy seguro que no será fácil, pero haré lo que sea necesario para que te den el alta hoy , pero..estas conciente que solo seria firmando un documento desligando responsabilidades por parte del hospital y depositandolas en mis hombros?.

Will asintió mientras comía un poco de guiso. Hannibal sonrió apenas, pero lo ocultó rápidamente aclarando su garganta.

-Bien..quieres agua?...  
-Sí.. por favor...

Will seguía sin mirarlo, pero comía con gusto. Hannibal decidió que sería la primera de las batallas ganadas para recuperar la confianza del perfilador. Se excusó un momento para ir a ver al director. Will lo miró como si quisiera decirle muchas cosas, pero su esquiva mirada lo dejó para posarse sobre la comida nuevamente. Estaba aún más tímido y distante. Probablemente ya sabía sobre su verdadera naturaleza.. al haber visto a Gideon en su casa..

  
*

Esa noche Hannibal ayudó a Will a recostarse en la cama, en la habitación de huéspedes. Lo cargó en sus brazos de la silla de ruedas a la cama y lo depositó sobre las suaves sábanas.

Previamente Will se había dado un baño con toallas humedecidas en agua caliente. Aún se sentía débil y había rehusado la ayuda de Hannibal para tomar un baño en la tina. 

Will no había hablado ni una palabra durante el viaje en auto y casi nada al llegar a casa del doctor. Su mirada había recorrido los rincones buscando a Abel Gideon, pero había decidido mo preguntar. Hannibal lo observó escanear con la mirada la casa desde que entró.

-No está aquí..ya no más.

Will lo miró y después de unos segundos preguntó.

\- Lo mataste?..

Hannibal sólo asintió. Lo cubrió con las cobijas y sin pensar besó su frente.

Ambos se quedaron muy quietos. Will lo miraba con un reflejo de inseguridad en su mirada. Fue un desliz. Hannibal esperaba que Will no lo rechazara de forma tajante. Quería recuperar su confianza, no hacer más incómoda su estancia. No se disculpó sin embargo.

Esperó a observar la reacción del joven agente. Al pasar unos segundos de silencio, suspiró internamente. 

-Descansa, Will.

Will asintió y el doctor apagó la luz principal, dejando encendida la luz tenue de la lámpara de noche.

Cuando salió de la habitación se apoyó en la puerta y frunció el ceño. Cuanto lo había hecho cambiar un solo hombre?. Suspiró y se dirigió en silencio a su habitación.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Antes del amanecer, mientras Hannibal preparaba el desayuno y el café, recibió una llamada de Jack. Puso la llamada traves del altavoz al tiempo que cortaba ingredientes y los agregaba en la sarten para un omelette.

-Buen día, Jack.  
-Hannibal...quieres explicarme como es que en medio de la noche te llevaste a Will del hospital?.

Preguntó el agente conteniendo claramente la íra. Hannibal sonrió en silencio. En ese momento entraba por la puerta Will, con el cabello alborotado por el sueño y deliciosamente desarreglado. Vestía solamente una camiseta y boxers.

-Hannibal?..

Will se sorprendió de escuchar la voz de Jack, pero reacciono rápido e hizo una seña indicando que no estaba disponible. El doctor asintio y se dispuso a servir.

-Te escucho claramente. Debes saber que fue a petición del mismo Will. Pero me temo que no puedes hablar con él ahora. Esta descansando.

Jack gruñó.

-En cuanto despierte dile que se comunique conmigo...y que cargue su maldito teléfono. Me envia al buzón de inmediato...

-Por supuesto. Le haré saber. 

Jack colgó sin despedirse. Hannibal frunció el seño. Will se adelantó a expresar sus pensamientos.

-Que grosero... Buen día y.. amm disculpa por causarte molestias..

Hannibal sonrió y le sirvió un desayuno acompañado de jugo natural y unas tostadas. Will ojeaba el frasco de mermelada. Parecía hecho en casa.

-No es inconveniente. Descansaste?..  
-Amm...si..gracias.

Will se sonrojó y empezó a comer. Comía despacio, disfrutando los sabores y el contraste entre el jugo natural de frutas. Extrañaba el café, pero se imaginaba que su ausencia era aparte de la dieta que debía seguir mientras estuviera en tratamiento.

Hannibal comió con él y cuando hubo terminado, se excusó para ir a la habitación. Trajo un polo metálico que tenía una bolsa colgando. Parecían esteroides por la etiqueta. Will suspiró y extendió el brazo. Ya había terminado de comer.

Sin mirar a Hannibal preguntó.

-Cuánto tiempo?...  
-Unos meses y luego pasas a tomar tu tratamiento en cápsulas y pastillas. 

Will gimió de fastidio y apoyo su frente en el frío granito de la isla. Hannibal retiró los platos. Después de unos segundos de escucharlo lavar seguido de silencio, sintió una mano en su cabello. El doctor peinaba sus rizos suavemente con la yema de su dedos y luego masajeaba con la palma de su mano. Will se relajó.

-Mis perros...mi trabajo... que voy a hacer?...  
-Tus perros ya estan aquí..por lo del..  
-QUEEee!

Will lo interrumpió levantando la cabeza sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Hannibal rio encantado.

-Están en el traspatio..puedes hablar con RH sobre tu subsidio..,mientras eres bienvenido a quedarte. Será un placer para mí tu compañía...

Will se sonrojó mucho y aclaró la garganta.

  
*

  
Pasaron los días tan rápido y tan relajadamente que Will no lo notó. Las mañanas eran agradables, después de que desayunaban juntos y Hannibal se retiraba a su consultorio , Will se quedaba en el patio trasero. Observaba a los perros jugar y sonreía.

No había mucho que hacer cuando estabas pegado a un poste de metal casi todo el tiempo. Pero después de unos meses, Will dejó el polo atrás para ser sustituido por un coctel de pastillas. 

De noche Hannibal y él preparaban la cena juntos . Luego de la cena conversaban ante la chimenea en el estudio. Will descubría un parte de Hannibal de la que apenas había logrado observar entre furtivas miradas durante sus conversaciones en la oficina del doctor.

Después, Will observaba como Hannibal limpiaba las patas de cada perro y juntos los llevaban a un cuarto diseñado especialmente para ellos.

Una noche Will se retiraba a su habitación y Hannibal se despedía por el resto de la noche, tomó la muñeca del doctor.

-Por..por qué haces esto?...digo todo..los perros..yo?.

Hannibal tomó su mano y acarició con su pulgar los nudillos delgados.

-Te lo dije cuando estabas en el hospital.. aún estabas inconsciente. Pero abriste tus ojos solo por un momento y fué suficiente como para que las palabras escaparan de mi garganta .

La otra mano del doctor se elevó para acariciar levemente la mandíbula, la barba y luego subió hasta la oreja casi invisible cubierta por los rizos. Le había crecido el cabello. Estaría dispuesto a que Hannibal se lo cortara?..solo un poco..sentirlos entre sus dedos..rizos de chocolate..

Hannibal salió de su trance con la voz de Will que susurraba.

-Por qué me amas?..

El doctor sonrió y continuo acariciando la mejilla de Will, mientras miraba entre sus ojos azules y sus labios. Su boca estaba entreabierta como si fuese a decir algo. Después de unos segundos en los que Will tuvo el valor de verlo a los ojos sin titubear, Hannibal dijo algo que lo conmovió sobre manera y que recordaría por el resto de sus días.

- _Mas allá del amor_  
 _sólo se amar con garras y dientes_  
 _dejar marcas de sangre en mi camino_  
 _Con intensidad y obsesión_  
 _Deseo controlar la existencia de tus alientos_  
 _El latido de tu alma_  
 _Deseo deambular en los rincones más oscuros de tu mente_  
 _Ser el monstruo que te asalta en la penumbra_  
 _y se alimenta de tus sentidos_  
 _Que deja huellas de arañazos en la piel de tu conciencia_  
 _quien consume por completo tus gemidos en la noche.._

Hannibal lo había acorralado contra la pared. Will temblaba. Empezaba a respirar agitadamente. Cuando los labios del doctor rozaron los suyos, apenas cerró los ojos.

Intercambiaban aliento. Una de las manos de Hannibal se posicionó en su espalda baja. Lo acercó a su cuerpo. Podía sentir la erección contra su vientre. La pierna del doctor se posicionaba en medio de las suyas y subía lentamente. Will gimió al contacto con su miembro. El doctor continuo susurrando contra sus labios.

- _Deseo_ c _onsumirte completamente, Mylimasis_  
 _y perderme en tu cuerpo_  
 _Devorar tus pensamientos_  
 _y apoderarme de tus emociones._  
 _que no quede nada de tí_  
 _ni de mi_  
 _Fundirnos hasta ser uno..nosotros_  
 _perderme en las notas de tu voz_  
 _Encerrarte en el calabozo de mi palacio mental_  
 _y que florezca un jardín subterraneo_  
 _una mezcla entre mi oscuridad y la tuya_  
 _ven.. piérdete conmigo_  
 _vamos a caer juntos en el abismo de este sentimiento.._

  
Will acortó la distancia.


	6. Chapter 6

Todo su cuerpo temblaba de deseo. Capturó los labios del otro y de inmediato invadió con su lengua la boca de Hannibal.

Ambas manos del doctor apretaban su espalda baja. Lo apretaba contra sí con tanta fuerza como si quisiera fundir sus cuerpos. Los brazos de Will se apoyaban en los hombros del doctor. Sus antebrazos rodeaban la cabeza de éste y sus manos descansaban en su cabello acariciando las suaves hebras.

El ansia y el deseo se traducian en un beso interminable. Dientes chocaban. Labios eran mordidos con desesperación. Un beso que comandaba dominación...el deseo de poseer.

Cuando Will necesitó respirar, bajó la cabeza, jadeante. Hannibal lo levantó por las nalgas y lo cargó hasta su habitación donde lo colocó en su cama. Sus manos se deslizaron a los muslos del hombre más joven. Se miraron por un momento. Will asintió levemente.

Hannibal retiró sus ropas. Will levantaba los brazos para que el doctor pudiese quitarle lentamente la camiseta. Cuando estuvo desnudo, se sentó contra el espaldar de la cama y abrió las piernas. Una gota traslúcida de fluido descansaba en la punta de su miembro. Respiraba por la boca y su lengua pasó brevemente humedeciendo sus labios, mientras observaba a Hannibal quitarse la ropa frente a la cama.

Subió a la cama y empezaron a besarse. Sus lenguas enredandose en un beso desordenado y lento.. erótico. Las uñas de Will arañaban los pectorales del doctor. Hannibal dejó su boca para reclamar con dientes y lengua la pálida piel del largo cuello. Marcaba con sus dientes y consolaba la abusada piel con su lengua.

La mano de Will encontró el miembro incircunciso y empezó a masturbarlo, pero no pudo continuar por que Hannibal bajó hasta sus pectorales y reclamó en su boca una tetilla. Gimiendo sus manos asieron el cabello del doctor para animarlo a continuar.

Mordía la piel alrededor de los pezones con sus afilados dientes y luego lamía repitiendo el proceso hasta dejar enrojecido el bulbo. Pasó a la otra tetilla para darle el mismo tratamiento. A ese punto las caderas de Will se levantaban buscando fricción.

De repente sus manos se posaron sobre los hombros anchos para empujarlo suavemente y detener el asalto. Se miraron. Will jadeaba. No dijo nada y se giró para acostarse boca abajo sobre las frescas sabanas. Dobló las rodillas un poco levantando su trasero al aire.

Las manos de Hannibal apretaban lascivamente sus pálidos glúteos como si quisiera amasarlos. Pero se detuvo después de un par de gemidos tentadores provenientes de Will. Se inclinó para alcanzar la mesa de noche. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba lo colocó a un lado en la cama y se lanzó al asalto.

Will gritó por la sensación. Hannibal lo devoraba con delicadeza, pero con frenesí . Como si quisiera saborearlo, pero ya no pudiera continuar lentamente. Will gimió fuertemente al ser penetrado por el flexible músculo de su lengua. Después de varios segundos en los que creyó que iba a terminar sobre las sábanas, Hannibal lo dejó.

En lugar de su lengua, entró sin preambulo, lento pero de una sola vez un lubricado dedo y después de un par de segundos otro. Los músculos de la espalda de Will se tensaban y sudor la cubría. Cuando entró un tercer dedo sintió dientes en su homoplato izquierdo seguido de besos en su nuca.

  
-Hannibal...

  
Los dedos lo dejaban y sintió la cabeza de un miembro en su entrada. A la espera de que su respiracion se normalizara. No entró, pero empezó a rozar en circulos alrededor y en su perineo. Lo estaba volviendo loco. Estaba seguro que terminaría al ser penetrado si Hannibal no se daba prisa.

Parecía que sus pensamientos fuesen leidos por que el doctor lo penetró con fuerza de una vez. Will gritó nuevamente. La cabeza del miembro de Hannibal fue directo a su próstata.

Hannibal lo tomó por los antebrazos y comenzó a penetralo a una velocidad increíble como si quisiera castigarlo por tentarlo durante tanto tiempo. 

Los dos estaban de rodillas sobre la cama. Hannibal lo penetraba con potencia detrás de cada embestida. Sus brazos halaban los antebrazos de Will haciendo que proyectara su pecho hacia delante. 

Una luz muy fuerte lo dejo ciego y gritó descargando sobre las almohadas. Hannibal soltó sus brazos para tomarlo por la cintura. Will se desplomó apoyando su cuerpo en el pecho del otro, mientras Hannibal buscaba su climax en rápidas y potentes embestidas que lo dejaban gimiendo de sensibilidad. Hasta que después de que lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas pudo sentir una gran cantidad de semen llenar su interior.

*  
_Meses despues.._

  
Hannibal estaba abriendo la puerta de su Bentley para ir a su consultorio cuando el vehículo de Jack se estacionó en la acera impidiendo su salida. El agente lo saludó. Camino hacia él.

-Buenos días..esperaba encontarlo antes de que saliera. Mis disculpas.  
-Buen día, Jack. En que puedo ayudarte en ésta mañana?...  
-Me preguntaba si podrías...

La pregunta murió en sus labios al ver salir por la puerta de la mismisima casa del doctor Lecter a Will vestido y listo con una tasa de cafe para el camino mientras cerraba detrás de sí.

-Will?...  
-Oh..hola Jack..

Will se aproximó al doctor e intercambiaron un pico. Jack estaba anonadado con la boca aun abierta. Parpadeó y aclaró su garganta. Hannibal sonrió tras el despliegue de Will, quien lo miró con ternura. Will siempre se levantaba de mejor humor si Hannibal lo despertaba con sexo.

\- Kelly volvió a comerse la comida de Buster..tuve que servirle otro bol. Ella no tocó su propio plato..  
-mmm cualquiera diría que tenemos otro perro en vez de una gata..  
Sonrió Hannibal.

Jack tuvo que desviar la mirada al ver como el doctor rodeaba las caderas de Willl con sus manos.

FIN


End file.
